


Bösendorfers' spice

by Lemmynate



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bösendorfer, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Piano, We Just Love Each Other, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmynate/pseuds/Lemmynate
Summary: So Aziraphale has bought himself a piano.“And what do you want to do with this… thing?”“What do you think I will do? Eat it?”“Well, one can never know.”And Crowley realizes that there are many things he still does not know about his angel.Just some fluff to feel good.





	Bösendorfers' spice

So Aziraphale has bought himself a piano. Not a tiny one, as one could suspect for the modesty of this certain angel, but a grand piano. A Bösendorfer. Crowley did not know how Aziraphale could spare such a high amount of money for this piece. And the shipping costs. And the needed space in his tiny living area behind the bookshop. But there it was, irritatingly magnificent like his black shiny Bentley outside. Dark, mystical, tempting to touch.

Crowley sneaked around it in a decent distance, serpent-like, watchful, as if the piano could open its jaw and gulp him into its depths in a careless moment. Crowley put on a face, grimaced, his left hand just in the anticipation of touching the demonic – angelic – whatever thing. 

The bookshop was quiet. The surrounding smell of old paper and wood filled Crowleys lungs. Aziraphales smell. His energy though, his warmth was not there. Crowley felt awfully left alone in front of that monstrous something. 

He snorted at it, no reaction. Somehow, he expected that, nevertheless he felt affected.

“You are very lucky.”, he hissed while drawing his circles around the piano, “for two reasons. First: that you aren’t a living being so I could make you tremble like my disobedient plants. Second: that you are not MINE. Because otherwise you would tremble, despite the first point.”

The piano remained still, unimpressed by Crowley demonic appearance. He growled loudly.

A doorbell rang.

“What on earth is – oh, Crowley, dear, such a pleasure to see you.”, Aziraphales voice spoke. But all Crowley could see was a moving pile of books in his direction. The new smell of old books came from it. And behind them – something inside Crowley instantly relaxed – the familiar energy glow of the angel.

His angel

The thought still tasted strange on his tongue, like a new spice, but a very, very welcomed one. An addictive one. Not exactly new, more like 6000 years old, but for the first time since then actually on his taste buds. Simultaneously a wicked grin on his face and a fluttered feeling in his stomach appeared. Aziraphale should be damned for it. Or better not. Crowley quite liked it. Despite that this was not a feeling a demon should feel at all.

But he had his pride. A sin after all, just for the records. Except that nobody kept record of him now anyway.

He cleansed his face, put on his iconic obscure smile and leaned lazily against the piano as Aziraphale managed to shove his face next to the books on his hands. His smile was so bright, so adoring. Crowley could watch him all day with it, especially when the angel was so happy with his newest acquisitions - most of the time books. That, Crowley was familiar with. But a piano?

Aziraphale placed the pile onto his desk with a relieving sigh. He turned around and gifted Crowley just another of his heavenly smiles.

“I see you already made yourself acquainted with my newest equipment.”, he said a little out of breath. Aziraphales eyes darted between his demon and his piano.

“Second newest”, Crowley corrected and waved a hand gallantly at the newest acquisition.

“How well observed”, cheered Aziraphale.

Crowley could have taken it as an attack, but Aziraphale was just so overly happy – Crowley couldn’t do anything but smile back admiringly.

Aziraphale began to put the books in a precise order only he knew. In the end, for Crowley it still looked the same as before. He watched the shiny jaw of the piano, still cautious.

“And what do you want to do with this… thing?”

“What do you think I will do? Eat it?”

“Well, one can never know.”

Aziraphale gave Crowley a look over his shoulder. Crowley grinned at him. Aziraphale couldn’t suppress a little smile himself.

“Ah, come on. You have seen a piano before, didn’t you?”

“f’course, f’course. Humans and their… you know.” He made a rather insignificant gesture as if he really didn’t care.

Aziraphale didn’t buy it. Of course. Crowley cursed subtly. 

“My dear, I think you will love it!”

Crowley snorted. “Don’t make a fool of yourself. Not that you aren’t already with this… something.”

Aziraphale, ignoring Crowley’s declaration, swung around and placed himself on the small stool in front of the piano. The tailcoat-like end of his jacket draped beautifully behind his silhouette. In general, he was a wonderful contrast to the all-black piano.

Crowley wondered if he would suit to Aziraphale as nicely as this piece of furniture. 

Aziraphale carefully placed his white hands on the keyboard. And suddenly, his face turned concentrated, his eyes wide open and appreciative. And then, with the softest touches, he brought the piano to life.

Quietly. Lovingly.

The notes chained into each other and created a wonderful light melody. The piano vibrated gently under the remaining hand of Crowley. All he could do was to watch the angel with open eyes and mouth. A single vertical wrinkle had appeared between Aziraphales brows as his eyes darted between his hands, which found the right tones at just the right time.

It was a slow, blissful melody. 

Angelic.

Crowley didn’t know what he expected, but that did not matter anyway.

He leaned on top the piano with his elbows and watched his angel play, chin rested on his palms.  
He did not disturb Aziraphale, just listened quietly. Something that went straight against his deepest characteristics. But Aziraphale simply had this effect.

The melody turned slightly darker, with light tops, like a teasing fight between dark and light. Crowley blinked lazily and smiled. He did not even begin to wonder when and where for Gods – um, well, Earths sake, the innocent angel had learned to play the piano like a demigod.

The vibration was addictive.

On Aziraphales forehead appeared isolated drops of sweat, the only hint of his efforts. Crowley watched the angel’s smooth fingers with half closed yellow eyes and wondered what those hands could play on his body.

Aziraphale looked up and blinked a few times. Crowley was nowhere to be seen. A shock travelled through him. Did he – did he scare him away? He was about to jump up and search for Crowley as he heard a humming sound from the top of the piano. Aziraphale looked again and now he was the one with an open mouth.

A serpent lounged itself atop the surface and watched Aziraphale with slit, lazy eyes. Aziraphale let out his breath and smiled at the magnificent creature in front of him.

“So, you like it?”

“Mmmh”, made the serpent as it transformed into the lasciviously sprawled out human Crowley.

“I think I can adjust myself to this Bösendorfer thing” he said dismissively.

Aziraphales eyes sparkled with words he just couldn’t manage to say.

Crowley could drown in them.

Instead, there was a smooth, blissful mouth on his own. Warm, full of angelic energy. Crowley sunk in it. Aziraphale really tasted like a new spice. Crowley was sure he would never get tired of tasting it again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here. And my first fic in English. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Lots of love to my beta theangryuniverse  
> <3


End file.
